A space christmas
by thunderbird5
Summary: John gets an unexpected visit from Santa Claus on Thunderbird Five. Merry Christmas everyone. :-)


Disclaimer: How I wish the boys were mine. But no, they belong to someone else. A huge thanks to my beta Darkflame's Pyre for checking this story over on such short notice.

A Christmas gift from me to you all. Merry Christmas everyone.

December is always a month full of activities. Christmas trees are set up in every home, lights all around the windows and even on the trees outside. On some houses you might find a reindeer made out of Christmas rope lights, and cars will drive up and down past them staring at all the twinkling lights.

Up where I am on Thunderbird Five, you can't put up a big tree, or put lights outside the station, (okay inside I could do something like that if I wanted to but logistically, no).

I went to bed on Christmas Eve with relief that the afternoon had come and gone without a rescue, but not three hours after I fell asleep, I woke with a start.

Something was wrong, very wrong. Every light was blinking on and off, and the door to my room wouldn't open. I ended up squeezing myself through the small gap it had left.

Hurrying down the corridor, I found myself running face first into the control room door. Hadn't I closed it? I was sure I had.

I heard a thud behind the door and then the sound of boots walking up and down past the door. My eyes widened in alarm. I knew that if I made a sound whoever was in the control room would know that I was onboard the station and would come after me.

Walking backwards away from the door I hoped that whoever it was would leave soon. I jumped when my back came into contact with a furry muzzle, and I felt my eyes grow wide. I slowly turned around to see to who or what it belonged to.

Where the furry thing had been, an empty spot remained. Something really odd was going on here and someone or something was on my bird doing heavens knew what.

Making my way back to the door, I heard a deep, cheerful voice say. "This is the last young man we're visiting tonight. Even a young man like him needs some Christmas cheer, right Rudolf?"

_Rudolf?_ Lifting my head away from where I had rested my ear to listen to whoever was beyond the door, I shook my head and then rubbed at my tired eyes.

This is what happens when I stay up too late. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not. Distracted, I heard a thud and then something sniffed behind me. I jumped, and then smacked my head against something above me.

The world went black.

When I opened my eyes sometime later, I sat up woozily, and found myself covered in Christmas decorations. My eyes widened and I remembered what had happened, and with a sudden rush of fear gripping at my heart I ran into the control room only to stop dead in my tracks. Right there in front of me stood a table with a feast all neatly set out waiting for me.

Turning to my left, I saw my lonely Christmas tree with quite a few gifts around it.

My eyebrows rose as I observed the changes in the room I knew so well, marveling at the bright colors, but I was distracted as the radio came to life. "Calling International Rescue. Calling International Rescue. Please respond."

Snapping myself out of the dreamlike state I was in, I hurried over to the radio and answered. "This is International Rescue reading you loud and clear."

Before I could ask what the emergency was, my ears were met with the opening bars of the most beautiful Christmas song. Sitting down in my chair, I listened as one song after another came through, each time someone else singing or sometimes more than one voice singing with one another. I heard the voices thank us for what we're doing to help those in peril. I could only stare at the speakers.

I had never thought that Santa Claus would come all the way up here to thank me for always listening out for anyone in need. I never even thought that I would be getting a gift like this.

Getting up from the chair, I went over to the window as the last song died out. Not knowing if they would hear me or not I said, "Merry Christmas to all of you and thank you so much for calling."

I didn't expect that deep voice as it answered. "You're welcome John Tracy. Merry Christmas to you, My Boy."

Before I could ask who it was speaking, and how he knew who I was, the radio went silent.

Knowing who it was, but not actually believing it, I walked over to the Christmas table, and sat down to enjoy the lovely food and treats left there. As I finished the plate in front of me, I went to move it aside and found a note folded neatly in the middle of the place mat. Opening it I read in amazement,

_Merry Christmas John._

_May you have a wonderfully Merry Christmas._

_Santa Claus._

_PS. Rudolf says sorry for knocking you out. Hopefully you won't have a headache when you read this._

Smiling, I felt my forehead where I had smacked into the door. Not finding anything there that would be proof of a head bashing, I wondered again how they could have come to the station without suffocating and freezing to death. But he is Santa Claus. I suppose he can do anything.

When my family called later that day and asked me how my Christmas was so far, I could only say. "Magical; wonderful, and truly special."

After saying my goodbyes to my father and brothers, I walked over to the window and watched the earth as she turned. Smiling, I waved; content.

"Merry Christmas everyone."


End file.
